


Noodlebop

by onnaonah



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnaonah/pseuds/onnaonah
Summary: Kyungsoohatesthat everyone loves calling him tiny, but maybe, he can get used to it. Fill forthis promptonexopromptmeme
Relationships: ChanSoo, KaiBaek, KaiSoo
Kudos: 13





	Noodlebop

**Title:** Noodlebop  
**Pairing:** Chanyeol/D.O  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Length:** 1,800 words  
**Warnings:** Do Kyungsoo  
**Summary:** Kyungsoo _hates_ that everyone loves calling him tiny, but maybe, he can get used to it. Fill for [this prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/18169.html?thread=8281593#t8281593) on [](https://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**exopromptmeme**](https://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/)  
  
It was silent in the van. No one really had the energy left to do anything but sleep or stare emptily outside the window.  
  
"You know what," Baekhyun said out of the blue. "Let's have an eatout."  
  
Chanyeol turned from his seat on the middle-left today. "You mean, like an eating competition?"  
  
"Sure." Baekhyun answered.  
  
People started waking up from their catnaps, intrigued with the idea.  
  
"Who wants in?!" Chanyeol exclaimed, hand raised up high, startling everyone less awake than him.  
  
"Me!" Kyungsoo exclaimed, not wanting to just be an audience when he had the chance to pit against Chanyeol.  
  
"YEAS. Who else?!"  
  
"Not me," Jongin mumbled, then snuggled against the car wall.  
  
“Nobody?” Chanyeol confirmed.  
  
Everyone else looked at each other. Shrugging.  
  
“Nobody.” Chanyeol confirmed. He looked at Kyungsoo sitting at the middle back seat, and gave an evil laughter. “It’s on between the two of us. Fufufufufu.”  
  
“Bring it on.”  
  


***

They spent the rest of the journey on the balls of their feet, and as soon as they got home, they scrambled for the cupboard, ripping apart a brand new set of noodle packs. "Each person gets a bowl with two packs of noodles, and the first person to finish wins. Winner gets to ask loser whatever he wants," Baekhyun announced, being the one who came up with the idea in the first place.

"Elimination system, or no?" Sehun asked.

"Sure."

Jongin kindly cooked the noodles for them, as some kind of compensation for not being in the game. He stood idly in front of the stove, stirring, upright body slouching like a soybean sprout.

"Oh dear. We're eating two of those big noodles?" Chanyeol peered behind Jongin’s back. "That’s a lot."

"Shut up." Kyungsoo hissed.

Jongin poured in the noodles--one bowl for Chanyeol, one for Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo swallowed at the sight of the monster bowl, queasy already. Chanyeol hissed and shook his head.

Joonmyun hyung whipped out his phone from his pocket. "Alright, I'm gonna time you guys."

Jongin comes back to give them each their glass of water and their steel chopsticks.

"Broth or no broth?" Kyungsoo asks.

"BROTH," everyone exclaimed.

"Alright. Ready?" Joonmyun hyung asked. They picked their chopsticks. "Go!"

The dining room immediately turned into a wrestling ring, only with noodle slurps instead of manly grunts. The six others--excluding Joonmyun hyung who was timing, and Jongdae who 'wanted to help judge', split themselves perfectly, half rooting for Chanyeol, the other for Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo peeked to see where Chanyeol's at, and boy, that boy's _at it_. Kyungsoo slurped faster, drank more broth in return, despite the heat scalding his tongue. He _could not_ lose his privileges of batting Chanyeol for the sake of justice.

The cheers got louder as it got more and more obvious who was about to win. Kyungsoo forced himself to swallow the thing whole, as he was only three quarters down the bowl but Chanyeol was--

"HOORAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!" everyone exclaimed for Chanyeol. The big boy slammed his bowl with a clack on the table, giving a big, "ahhhh" as if he was in a bottled water ad.

"Damn it," Kyungsoo muttered. His stomach was stretching so much. He watched everyone decide what they were to do to him, but then, he gave up and picked up where he left. He silently continued eating from his bowl.

“So,” Baekhyun started. "Winner gets to ask loser whatever he wants."

"Tell him your wish," Jongdae sing-songed, doing the signature rhythmic shimmy.

“Ah,” Chanyeol nodded, contemplating. He smiled widely.

“What?” Kyungsoo deadpanned.

"You get to be my pillow for a week."

Everyone started shrieking.

"EW GROSS EW"

“CHANYEOL I KNEW YOU WERE PLAYING THAT GAME—”

“CON-FESS-NOW. CON-FESS-NOW.”

"NO NO that's not what I was trying to say. I just--" Chanyeol tried to find the right words to say. "I get to put you on my lap, and hug you, and carry you around, whenever and wherever I want, for the next week. Yes or yes?"

"Oh no," everyone laughed in disbelief.

“STILL-THE-SAME. STILL-THE-SAME.” Jongdae continued.

“Kyungsoo, come on,” Chanyeol whined.

Kyungsoo slurped another mouthful of noodles. "Fine," he garbled.

"YEASSSSSSS." Chanyeol exclaimed. “Come here,” Chanyeol patted his own lap. “ _Come to Papa._ ”

Kyungsoo only looked up, then he took his bowl along and plopped on Chanyeol’s lap. He drank his cooling broth nonchalantly. Chanyeol couldn’t help looking so happy. Kyungsoo swallowed.

“I hope you turn into an orange in your next life,” Kyungsoo cursed.

“Yeah? Because I’m sweet and delicious?”

“So that I can skin you alive, you ass.”

“God, these two,” Jongdae noted.

Chanyeol gave Kyungsoo a big, big hug. “Hmmmmmmmmmmm   
  
❤  
  
”

***

“Kyuuuunnggssooooo~~~” Chanyeol whined from the waiting chair, bored out of his mind. The coordies were finished with his do first. “Are you dooonneee?”

“Almost,” he said, putting his own powder himself. Kyungsoo’s a big boy like that. His hair was beautiful today, immaculately tousled to perfection. “Get me a bottle of water, will you?”

Chanyeol scrambled to get the closest bottle possible, then he sat back at his place. Kyungsoo then came and sat there, dressed in full costume on his long, long lap, and cracked the lid open. He drank his water.

“Did you see _John Wick_?” Kyungsoo asked, being the biggest moviegoer of the bunch.

“Not yet. You wanna go?” Chanyeol asked back, head turned awkwardly facing him so close. “Uuuuugh you're so tiny.” Chanyeol squealed to himself.

“I’m not tiny.”

Chanyeol gave another big, big hug again. “Uuuuuuuuu   
  
❤”  
  


“You’re creasing my clothes, dammit.”  


  
***

“Mr. Photographer,” Chanyeol raised his hand. He took another picture.

“Yes, Chanyeol-kun?” He answered kindly.

“Can Kyungsoo sit on my lap? I believe it will look so cute.”

Mr. Photographer beamed with inspiration. “Why, of course. Let him.”

Chanyeol clapped his hands excitedly.

The others nudged Kyungsoo from outside the white-screened scene. Kyungsoo scowled, but went in anyway. He sat on Chanyeol’s lap and put on a happy smile. Mr. Photographer took a picture of the two.

“Aw, so cute,” Jongdae commented to Jongin beside him. “Look at them.”

Chanyeol covered Kyungsoo’s eyes as Kyungsoo smiled. Snap. Snap. Snap.

Chanyeol put an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders. Snap. Snap. Snap.

Kyungsoo put _his_ arm around Chanyeol’s shoulders. Snap. Snap. Snap.

Kyungsoo dragged Chanyeol closer, smiling. Snap. Snap. Snap.

Kyungsoo arm-choked Chanyeol while still smiling, the other fist grinding Chanyeol’s skull. Snap. Snap. Snap.

***

“Naruto’s ending in a few chapters,” Jongin informed, mumbling, leaning his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder slash Kyungsoo’s ear. They—more like, only Chanyeol—were watching TV on the sofa. The others were in their rooms or out cycling by now.

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo asked. “Is Sasuke dead yet?”

“Sasuke’s not dead,” Chanyeol retorted. “He’s my favorite.”

“Naruto looks so weird now,” Jongin said again, snuggling in closer, taking Kyungsoo’s tiny hand in his. Kyungsoo’s hand was so soft, he envied it. “See?” Jongin showed his phone using his other hand. He smelled like menthol from all his muscle rubs.

“Hm,” Kyungsoo agreed.

“Did they end Bleach yet?” Chanyeol asked.

“Not yet,” Jongin mumbled. He hugged them both. “You guys are so warm and nice.”

“You’re so cute,” Kyungsoo chuckled. Jongin only hummed to that.

***

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun asked. They were scooping from their respective Styrofoam lunchboxes in another white, cramped, overly bright makeup room. The table was full of lunchboxes, water bottles, and fashion magazines for waiting. “Don’t you think this is getting too much?”

Kyungsoo was still sitting on Chanyeol’s lap, both of them ducking towards the table to eat their food. Inconvenient, but it worked.

Kyungsoo scooted backwards because he was about to slide down. He continued eating without regard.

“You can never get too much Kyungsoo.”

They all resumed eating, because they had half an hour before they had to come up.

But Chanyeol went on, and on. Kyungsoo on his lap in the waiting room, in the van, in the dining room, on the couch. _Everywhere._

_You could just never get too much Kyungsoo._

***

They were on the couch with the idly on TV again, this time, without Jongin.

“Don’t you think I’m heavy?” Kyungsoo asked, offering Chanyeol his small tub of ice cream.

Chanyeol took a scoop. “Not exactly. I mean, you are, but your butts don’t bite, so I’m okay.”

“Wait what—”

“Bony butts sting worse when they sit on your lap,” Chanyeol explained. He yawned. “Can I get some more?”

Kyungsoo gave Chanyeol the ice cream. He scooted up.

Chanyeol leaned back and watched the TV. Everyone was in their rooms, no biking tonight because the temperature dropped. Kyungsoo kept watching and eating his ice cream, until Chanyeol pulled him and hugged him, and Kyungsoo realized that the boy was asleep. Kyungsoo smiled, closed the small tub, and ruffled Chanyeol’s hair, before leaning on Chanyeol’s shoulder and deciding that maybe, this was not the worst place to fall asleep.

***

“Oh. So cute. Can’t handle.”

“Aw, lookie.”

“See Baekhyun, you should grow yourself some balls.”

Kyungsoo woke up first, and for reals, his neck hurt pretty bad. He got startled when he saw everyone crowding around the couch. Chanyeol was still asleep like dumb.

“We’re not gonna take pictures of you. Blackmail to one is dudu to all.” Jongdae said.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo called. He poked Chanyeol’s shoulder. Then his arm. Then his cheek.

“Chaaannyeoool.” Poke poke poke.

“Hnggggggggg.”

Chanyeol, Ladies’ True Man, drooled in his sleep.

Just when Kyungsoo was about to go to the kitchen and come back with a glass of water to splash Chanyeol with, Chanyeol snuck an arm around Kyungsoo, trapping him there stupidly on the couch. Again.

***

It was breakfast. Chanyeol heated up a bowl of takeout from the fridge, eating it with legs crossed at the table. Kyungsoo walked up fresh to the kitchen after washing his face. He opened the fridge to take himself a glass of orange juice.

Chanyeol dug into his food, and Kyungsoo stopped beside him, stared at him eating. The glass dewed in his hand. Kyungsoo had forgotten that it was Monday. The punishment contract was deemed invalid as of six hours ago.

Chanyeol turned and looked up. _What do you want?_

 _Move._ Kyungsoo cocked his head.

Confused, Chanyeol raised his hands. Kyungsoo gave his gummy smile, the evilest of them all. He sat there, on the awkward hole where Chanyeol’s gangly legs crossed. Kyungsoo swinged his lengs, happy and content, then he started drinking his orange juice.

“You do know that the week’s over, right? It’s Monday.” Chanyeol started, putting his arms around Kyungsoo’s ultra-narrow body to resume eating.

Kyungsoo flinched. “I know,” he said. Feet swinging.

“Hehe,” Chanyeol said. Satisfied. With great difficulty, he scooped into his bowl again, chewing his breakfast with a smile. You just can never get too much Kyungsoo.


End file.
